Markus Kraghammer
Dwarf Cleric Age:28 Appearance: Light Blue Eyes with Red shoulder length hair Background: Early years Born in King's County, at a young age, Markus was always fascinated at the notion of Gods and Deities. Myths of Sarenrae and her battles with Rovagug were his favorite. Once he was old enough, Markus joined the Church of Sarenrea under the tutelage of Brunswick Warmforge. A bald dwarf of 180 years, he had a long white beard with crystal gray eyes that made you feel like he could read all your secrets with. He spend every waking moment dedicated to the church. Once a week he would conduct bible study where students would gather for the worship and discussion. Many years later, Brunswick called Markus into his private study. Markus was the most promising follower of Sarenrea in the city of King's County. Markus was also one of the only remaining followers left in King's County. In his young, bible study would be a delight with different opinions and praise of Sarenrea, but as the years went on the attendance seemed to lessen and lessen until it consisted of Brunswick, Markus and peasants trying to stay out of the cold. Everyone else moved on with their lives and became farmers and butcher, fathers and husbands, mothers and wives. Markus thought such small acts were not what Sarenrea had intended for him. In the private study, Brunswick shuffled around his room. As if he was looking for something lost. Markus says, "Good Morning, sir. You called for me?" Without looking he just said, "Yes, yes... have a seat." The room looked more like a personal office with a big table and 2 chairs placed in front. There were glass cabinets surrounding the side walls and multiple desks that have not been used in decades. Every inch of the table tops was covered with parchments. Brunswick shifted them around and moved stack from place to place. Markus made his way to one of the chair. The chair was also occupied with parchment and an odd shape covered in linen. "Maybe I should stand." said Markus. Brunswick replied still focused on his task, "Nonsense, nonsense. Just move the items and take a seat." Markus moved the stack of parchments to the ground. When he went for a second trip he saw the linen has shifted and a glimpse of gold began to peek out. Markus carefully lifted the linen to unveil a gold crown. Markus went in to take a closer look at the crown and asked, "Were you part of royalty before joining the church?" Brunswick looked over and replied "HA HA! You found it!" He scampered over and took a seat on the other side of the table. He began, "Royalty? No. No. I was part of something far more important. When I was younger I used to spread the word of Sarenrea with other followers. Some Knight, some peasants but under the light of Sarenrea we all followed the same purpose. We traveled righting wrongs and helping the weak. When I lay my head to rest I still dream of my adventures. Sarenrea gave us strength as she does to you." Markus' hands began to glow has he held the crown. Brunswick laughed. "It has no magic properties but it did help identify us when entering foreign lands. People rest a little easier when they knew Sarenrea was watching over them. Or when they knew we meant them no harm. I lead these warriors of Sarenrea until the burden was too great. Age wins over will in the end. That was 40 years ago." Brunswick's eyes drifted, as if he was still dreaming of those times. Markus let him linger there in silence. Brunswick eyes narrowed as he returned, "Where was I?" He said as he scanned the room. "Ah yes!" He leaned forward in his chair and his hand moved a parchment towards Markus. "I have taught you all I can while in these four walls. It is time you take my teaching and spread the good word of Sarenrea. I have arranged for passage and lodging for you. Take as long as you need to prepare yourself. Say farewell to your loved ones and pack light, for Sarenrea will always provide what is needed." Markus looked down at the crown in bewilderment. "Where will I be going and for how long?" he managed to squeak out. Brunswick stood and made his way to Markus, "It's OK to be frightened. I was too when my mission began. Have faith that Sarenrea knows best for us all and shed yourself of the fear. Let her guide you as she did me. I couldn't be more proud of your conviction and your talents would be lost caring for this old fool. Once your read to embark, speak to Cpt. Cornan. He will take you to Asheville. When you get there ask for the temple of Sarenrea and give this letter to Geela, she will be expecting you." Brunswick placed a hand on Markus shoulder. It felt warm. Markus finally looked up from the crown to Brunswick. The sunlight cascaded down onto Brunswick form and made him look almost majestic. In that instance Markus knew this was the path he must walk. Markus placed the crown on the desk and gave Brunswick a hug. He snatched the letter addressed to Geela and in a rush disappeared from sight. Brunswick could barely make out the shouts. "Thanks for everything! I'll never for you!" A smile crept across Brunswick wrinkled face. Questions 1.Why did your character become an adventurer? As a last step at The King's Grace, students are sent to far off lands to preach the word of their deity. I was sent to Asheville. When I got to Asheville, the simple disdain for religion made it difficult to accomplish my mission. One day I came across a young woman being bullied and attacked by a group of men. I stepped in and protected her. Now she joins me at the Temple of Sarenrae every week to learn more about the good book. If it takes 100 good deeds to save these people, it's a burden I must take. Since this town has gone deaf to the word of Sarenrae, I will speak with my attacks. 2) What is the most important thing to your character? Protecting the innocent, helping the weak and guiding the lost. Staying true to Lilinda memory. This may also be a weakness. Helping the innocent in dire situations will be a priority and may cause me and my group harm. 3) Who is your worst enemy and what did he/she/it do? The Dark Prince. During my studies to become a cleric, Fire came easy to me. I could make a flame in any conditions. My second domain was more difficult. After learning about all the potential deities to serve, I was naturally drawn to Sarenrae. Endless practice but I couldn't heal, channel the sun or inspire people with the touch of my hand. One day in my rigorous studies I came across the battles with Asmodeus. How Asmodeous slew his own brother, how Sarenrae battled The Prince of Darkness to a stalemate. The story between good and evil always fancinated Lilinda. With the stories of Asmodeus fresh in my mind, I went to my afternoon practice session where inspiring clerics mediate and practice the fundimentals of battle against one and another. As the clash of steel rang across the yard, I began to have problems focusing on my opponent. Images of Asmodeus flashed before my eyes. His twisted grin and piercing eyes left me defeatless in the moment. A hard smash brought me back to our world and the ground rose up to meet me. My vision is blurred and I see Asmodeus silhouette lurk towards me, instinctively I raise my hands to pull him away and for an instance black tendrils creep out of my fingertips and attach themselves on the used practice mail of my Thales. Thales reels back and drops to one knee. Black ooze gushes out of her mouth. The yard freezes as they look onto the scene. Collectively they hold their breathe as we all stood in silence except for the coughing and splashing of liquid onto the ground. Brunswick and the other Clerics of the church rush over to aid him. As they exam her, Brunswick looks up at me with his Crystal gray eyes. It filled me with shame. I apologized as I retreated to my quarters. That night I tossed and turned. I stared up at the ceiling, wishing sleep would come, my eye lids begin to heavy. My blinking slowed and when I open them again I don't recognize the ceiling. Stalactites watch me from above and I rose to my feet. I see a light coming from the end of a tunnel and decide to follow it. As I get closer to the source the temperature begins to rise to the point of unbearable. The tunnel spirals down, I continue on for what feels like forever. As I stop to catch my breath I smell a foul odor coming from behind me.. The sound of clacking grows louder as the smell strengthens. I look down to see I'm in my underclothes and completely defenseless. I grab some loose stones from the ground and prepare for what may come. The sound grows louder and louder until I can feel the clacking in the back of my skull. The anticipation puts me on edge until the point where I just want to run. The sound stops. I clench my teeth and begin to walk backwards down the tunnel. I slowly ease backwards and hit a hard surface. I'm startled by a rush of hot air past my left ear. I spin around wildly swinging my fist but only meet empty air. Growling erupts all around me as the clacking increases to rolling thunder. I run down the tunnel as fast as I could. Barking and the sound of snapping fangs seem to be nipping at my heels. Running and running. I begin to grow tried. I can't keep this pace up. This beast doesn't let up.Panting and heaving, I close my eyes, whisper "I'm sorry Lilinda" and accept my faith. My end never comes. I can see a red glow through my eyelids. I slowly open my eyes and see the river of hot magma. Boils of lava inflate and explosion all around me as I balance on an island of stone. I survey my surrounds and see a tower of bones, piled straight up in an abnormal fashion at the far end of this island. As I step closer to the tower of bones,I can see a humaniod figure on the tower. It gives me pause, I weight my options but this slab of rock doesn't give me any other options. As in a trance I continued towards him. My every instinct told me to stop, to run. I know who he is.. I've read about him. I am not prepared. He's evil but I can't take my eyes off of him. As I get to the base of the tower, it's taller than I could have ever guessed. He must have been 40 feet up on his bone throne. My body moves on his own. I begin to climb the structure. Sharp bones protude out and leave cuts and marks on me as I climb closer. I reach the top of a cliff, heave myself over and get to my feet. I step closer until the humanoid comes into focus. His redish skin looked dry and ashy, in this ungodly heat I'm drenched in sweat but he's not phased by it. 2 onyx horns twist upward and away. From the waist down, his legs are bend the wrong way and covered in fur. Tail wipes and snaps back and forth. All his features are the stuff of nightmares but nothing prepared me for those eyes. Piercing into me. They were so disarming. He doesn't move, he doesn't have to. Our eyes meet and I walk closer to him. His lips move and I'm torn apart from the inside. His voice scraps at the inside of my skull as each word stabs me in the back. He says, "Are you the one that wishes to use my powers? As small a moment as it may have been, I saw what you did to her." My eyes widen as the rest of my body is frozen in fear. "You humiliated her, you took everything she held dear in that one moment." I wanna scream, "It was an accident! I thought it was you..." but nothing comes out. He continues, "I can see some promise in your anger. She has made a fool of you for too long. You beg Sarenrea for help but it never came. When you needed my gift, I gave it to you. That was just an ounce of what I can give you. All the power a Blacksmith's son could ever want. All I ask for in return is your loyality and when you pass from this world, your soul." Tears start to stream down my face. He grins, raises a hand and snaps his fingers. I colapse to the floor, I retch but nothing comes out. I manage to get to one knee. I muster all the courage I have left and say "I will never serve you.", making sure to keep my head down and avoid his gaze. I can hear the cascade of bones. I look up and he's on his feet and walking towards me. Each step crushing bones and leaving black ooze that bubbles in his wake.He looms over me, picks me up by the back of my under clothes with little effort. My legs dangle under me, I am completely helpless. I begin to mutter a prayer with my eyes closed. I creep my eyes open and expect to see the wraith of the gods but instead I see his filthy smirk. I am nothing to him. He roars "Everyone is brave and noble before the fall but eventually everyone falls. You will serve me! but I am a patient god. I will leave you with a parting gift." He raises his other hand and pressed a finger into my chest. I'm filled with blinding pain. Wounds spider out from his fingers and leave open gashes on my chest. I let out a scream. I try to wiggle free and in between screams, I can hear maniacal laughter. He's enjoying this. The little courage I have left withers away and I feel like I'm breaking. Is he right? Am I falling? My screams continues has he walks to the edge. I clench my teeth, grab his arm and try to kick off him but he doesn't yield an inch. He brings me close until we're face to face. I turn away and close my eyes. "I'll be seeing you." He promises. The smell of his breath makes me retch again. I feel myself move again and when I open my eyes I'm being held over the river of lava. He grins again and lets go. I reach out to grab something, anything but come up short. I'm falling. I'm gonna die. Of all the things I could think of, all I can remember is what I did to Thales."I'm so sorry" my famous last words.. I hit the surface of the lava with a thud. My eyes spring open with the impact and I'm back in my room at The King Grace. I awoke screaming with the huge wounds on my chest in the shape of his symbol.. Brunswick came in first and when he saw the pool of blood he grabbed some towels and dabbed the blood away uncovering the unholy symbol. As i rived in pain he said to me.. "You have a big decision to make. Either overcome this and prosper or become consumed by it and fall." The word "fall" echoes in my head and I see that wicked grin again. Brunswick grabbed my hands and brings them to the wound on my chest and says "Heal the wound." My vision blurred from the pain but I swear I could see someone else in the room. A girl, Blonde of hair with a braid coming down her shoulder. It looks like Thales, has she come to save me? She sits at the other side of Brunswick. She kissed my forehead and said "Now it's time for you to play the hero." The voice startles me. I recognize it but the pain doesn't let my thoughts form. I close my eyes and my hands began to glow and burst into flames. Brunswick railed back as the energy pulses out of me. When I dropped my hands from the wound, the blood was gone but a scar in the shape of Asmodeus Unholy Symbol remained. As the pain subsided I looked around the room but only Brunswick was there. The next day I went to apologize to Thales for what happen but she wasn't having it. She was humiliated in front of the whole church and couldn't forgive me. before leaving I thanked her for her help but she was confused. She doesn't know what I was talking about. Later that week I was paired to Spar with Thales again. She looked bad. Like she hadn't been sleeping. Anger filled her eyes. I wave my hands in a prayer as its customary to do before a Cleric battles. When I open my eye shes was charging at me. I barely got up my shield up in time. She unleashed a flurry on me. She wanted to finish me quick. Unlike our past spars, we are evenly matched. She leaves herself open but I don't take the strike. I decide to let her win. She swung at me and I drop my hands. I'm knocked to the floor and she's over me screaming, "YOU LET ME HIT YOU?!" My face twists at the revelation. "It'll be a cold day in hell when the daughter of the great Thaon can't defeat the son of a blacksmith!" She let out a frustrated roar, yells "I hate you!" drops her weapon and stomps off. As I get to my feet I notice how quiet it is.. Everyone had formed a circle around us and was watching. That's the last time I saw Thales. Shortly after she left the school of her own accord and her whereabouts are unknown. 4. What is one place that your character never wants to visit again? That Dream 5. What would make your character the happiest they’ve ever been? Reconciling with my brother, Derolo. When I was younger my sister and I would always play around in the mines (King's County biggest source of income are our vast quantity of Ore deposits in our local mines). One day we were horse playing one of our favorite stories of Sarenrae. Her Battles against Urgathoa and the rise of Zura (I was always the evil enemy while Lilinda was the courageous Sarenrae. I would always let her win), when suddenly there was a collapse in the mine and Lilinda leg was trapped under a boulder. I tried to pry the boulder off her but it was too heavy and every movement was torture to Lilinda. So far from home I didn't know whether to stay or go get help.I screamed for help but it never came. Night about to fall I went for help. By the Time we got help to Lilinda she had been in the cold damp mine for hours. She came down with an illness. We sent word to the King's grace (The Cleric school at the top of the mountain about a fortnight from King's County; half the time if you're traveling down the mountain) but it was too late. My sister died 3 days later and seeing how it affected my family was my darkest moment. Even now I feel like my brother (Derolo, a very skilled tourney fighter) hasn't forgiven me for what happen to Lilinda. So I thought it was a noble cause to try and help that event from happen to anyone else. To heal the sick and empower the weak. I picked Sarenrae because she was my sister's favorite and I honor my sister's memory with every good deed I pledge in the name of Sarenrae.